Einführung
Rappelz ist ein südkoreanisches MMORPG, vom Entwickler GALALab (vormals: nFlavour). In Europa wird das Spiel von Gala Networks Europe betreut und vertrieben. Dieses Spiel kommt, anders als z.B. World of Warcraft ohne monatliche Fixkosten aus. Das Spielprinzip ist am ehesten vergleichbar mit einer Mischung aus Rollenspiel und Hack’n’Slay. Das Spiel finanziert sich aus einem in-game CashShop, indem es möglichen ist mit der Imaginär-Währung Wcoins, die man vorher mit echtem Geld gekauft hat, verschiedende Items zu kaufen. Der Reiz des Spiels liegt zum einen in der Entwicklung der eigenen Spielfigur sowie des Haustier/Pets und zum anderen im Sammeln von Items und Ausrüstungsgegenständen. Natürlich macht auch die Interaktion mit anderen Spielern einen großen Reiz des Spiels aus, aus diesem Grund ist es möglich sich zu Gruppen (max. 8 Personen) und Gilden zusammenzuschließen. Geschichte von Rappelz (Diese Angaben stammen zum Teil aus dem Wikipedia-Eintrag der englischen und deutschen Seite) Die deutsche Version startete am 30.Januar 2008 in die Beta-Phase, damals noch unter dem Namen Rappelz Revolution – An Epic of the Ultimate Creature IV. Der erste Server „Horus“ ging dann am 14.Februar 2008 online. „Bastet“ folgte am 13.März 2008 und der dritte Server „Phoenix“ öffnete im Juni 2008 seine Pforten. Im September 2009 öffnete dann der einzige Non-PK-Server „Fenris“. Das nächste große Update Rappelz – Dragonic Age V wurde in 2 Teilen veröffentlicht. Der erste erschien am 15.Juli.2008, der Zweite folgte dann am 22.Oktober 2008. Am 8.Mai 2009 wurde ein großes Update namens Rappelz Prologue zu Epic VI – Navis Lamia aufgespielt. Dies ist, wie der Name schon sagt, nicht Epic VI, sondern quasi Epic V Part3. Rappelz ist seit dem 29.09.2009 in der Version Epic VI verfügbar, die Bezeichnung von Epic VI lautet "The Golden Monarch". Der Zweite Teil von Epic VI Rappelz Epic VI: Ressurection ist der letzte Teil von Epic VI und wurde am 9.03.2010 auf den EU-Servern freigegeben. Am 29.09.2010 wurde das neue Update, Epic VII: Breath of Darkness, aufgespielt. Dieses trägt in den USA den Namen "Rappelz: Awakening" und in Südkorea "Rappelz: Lost". Der Zweite Teil von Epic 7 wurde am 29.03.2011 auf den EU-Servern freigegeben. Der Name des Teiles ist, wie auch in Südkorea, Rappelz: Obsession. Auf den US-Servern heißt dieses Teil "Rappelz: Dimensions". Der dritte Teil der Epic 7 reihe nennt sich Rappelz: The Trial und wurde am 22.11.2011 veröffentlicht. In der folgenden Diashow kannst du dir die verscheidenen Logos der jeweiligen Teile anschauen. Logo siege for glory.jpg|Logo Siege for Glory Logo - Revolution.jpg|Logo Revolution Logo Dragonic Age.png|Logo Dragonic Age Logo Navis Lamia.jpg|Logo Navis Lamia Logo Golden Monarch.jpg|Logo Golden Monarch Logo Ressurrection.jpg|Logo Resurrection Logo BoDrakness.jpg|Logo Breath of Darkness Logo Obsession.png|Logo Obsession rappelz_logo_de_fr_it.jpg|Logo The Trial Infos Rappelz stammt aus Asien und kann diese Wurzeln nicht ablegen. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird man mit Quests nur so überhäuft, doch je weiter man voranschreitet umso weniger werden diese. Das Spiel verlagert sich dann auf das Grinden, dem ständigen töten von Mobs, zum Zweck des Levelns. Daher ist Rappelz in die Kategorie der Asia-Grinder einzuordnen und nicht vergleichbar mit klassischen Rollenspiele, wie die Final Fantasy-Reihe. Die Story Das Spiel findet auf einem Kontinent, der Gaia genannt wird, statt. Außer dieser großen Landfläche gibt es noch 2 Inseln die Lehrlingsinsel und die Verlorene Insel, sowie 2 ständige Gebiete außerhalb der Weltkarte, das Versteckete Dorf (Hidden Village, HV) und die Marktstraße. Das Spiel ist viele Jahre nach einem Krieg gegen eine namenlose Hexe angesiedelt, in dem sich die Völker dieser Welt verbündeten und die Hexe verbannten. Die Spuren, welche die Hexe hinterließ, sind noch immer zu sehen, z.B. die zerstörte Stadt „Sirag“ oder auch die Wesen auf der Navis Lamia, einem Schiff, welches an der Lehrlingsinsel liegt. Auch wenn die Hexe durch den Gaia-Helden Hektor vernichtet schien, gewinnt sie wieder an Stärke. Der Spieler tritt der noch schwachen Hexe aber nun im Duell gegenüber. Kurze Zeit nach dem erneuten Triumph über die Hexe tauchen wieder deren Anhänger auf und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken unter der Bevölkerung. Ist die Hexe schon wieder aufgetaucht oder steckt gar jemand anderes hinter der ganzen Geschichte? Was haben die Hallen von Espoir damit zu tun und warum halten sich der Held Hektor und der Papst Lucian im Bezug auf die Vergangenheit so bedeckt??